


illuminating

by GhostsandGhouls



Series: Gift Drabbles [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Lights, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostsandGhouls/pseuds/GhostsandGhouls
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Gift Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574533
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	illuminating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tufg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tufg/gifts).



Sugawara always notices the little things, Daichi has grown used to it and was never surprised when Sugawara voiced something Daichi had been thinking about. So it was no surprise when Sugawara's gloved hand reached into Daichi's pockets and threaded their fingers together. "I told you to bring gloves."

"I know, sorry."

"I don't mind holding your hand, for a little while."

Daichi smiles, Sugawara's cheeks are tinted pink and Daichi is certain it's not down only to the cold weather. "Thank you." Their walking isn't fast and Daichi hopes half of the dawdling pace is down to the fact that Sugawara doesn't want to let go any time soon, just the same way Daichi doesn't either.

Christmas lights glitter and it's a beautiful sight. Anyone could tell Daichi that Tokyo was a place to behold in the winter, but he's more than happy in Miyagi—he's happy with Sugawara. The lights aren't enough to distract him from how beautiful Sugawara is, how brightly he shines. He gently squeezes Sugawara's hand and basks in the soft smile further illuminating his face.

They reach their apartment and it takes them an extra second to hang up their coats. Their hands brush and they both smile. They walk into the kitchen and put their groceries away. There are soft moments, where they pause to share a kiss and their hands linger around each other. It soothes Daichi and they stand together, Sugawara's head resting on Daichi's shoulder—they can see the lights from the window, the sight is mesmerising.

"Do you like them?"

"They're nice." Daichi nods, he tilts his head to Sugawara and smiles. "I have something better to look at, right here."

"Dai." Sugawara sighs softly, his cheeks turning red—beautifully so and Daichi gently cups his cheek. They look at each other, and Daichi smiles. "I love you."

"I love you too." Their lips meet. The Christmas lights outside are dazzling, sparkling and beautiful, but none of that matters when they've got each other—when they can lose themselves in a soft kiss. The world doesn't matter, and time can pass them by— _Everything can_.

They're more than happy like this. Life is sweeter.


End file.
